halofandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Kelly-087
should it be included? 21:58, 22 December 2006]] damn thats good, although Kelly did not have Grey hair --UNSC AI 02:10, 7 January 2007 (UTC) O Yeah CRAP!--Swearingmonk 20:29, 9 January 2007 (UTC) :Agreed, it makes her look like an old granny. -ED 21:16, 13 March 2007 (UTC) The MC and Kelly are not lovers. More likely the author of the article was a horny pre-pubescent dude who wanted to fantasize about the Master Chief having sex with someone. Sick bastard.--Ecko87 19:03, 13 March 2007 How bout this one I posted? I think its a lot better. It shows her with the blue hair she is supposed to have. RamblerMan(Cry of the Wild)( ) the chief and kelly...lovers? who really knows about the cheif's night life. like in the Fall of Reach its stated one of his augments supresses his sex drive. Maybe they are lovers because there are several incidents in Fall of Reach were the cheif seems attracted to Kelly and her to him, also he seems very protective of her too so they might be because no one has dived into the Spartans lives that deep :I doubt it. I think that all the Spartans love each other, but the kinship kind with no sexuality involved. --Dragonclaws(talk) 23:55, 17 March 2007 (UTC) you might be right but we dont really know you have a point about the kinship but just to put it out there if the chief has never done it hes like 30 something id hate to be a virgin at that old but who knows :MC isn't really free, though. He is a brainwashed prisoner of the UNSC, and can barely remember his old life. With the removal of his sexual desire alongside the strict Spartan training, he would probably see no gain out of engaging in sexual relations. --Dragonclaws(talk) 23:06, 21 March 2007 (UTC) yeah maybe you have a good point, maybe thats why Dr. Hasley wants to gather all the remaining Spartans together and "save them" like at the middle to the far end of ghosts she keeps talking about the rift and it being a fallout shelter(kurt or she says it i cant remember) Also when does Ghosts of coral come out? :The Spartans are a family. When you grow up with someone and spend your whole life living with them, the last thing you will feel toward them is sexual attraction. Believe it. -ED 03:59, 25 March 2007 (UTC) ::Agree. Also, Ghosts of Coral was GoO's name before it was named Ghosts of Onyx. Respect them Grunts, --Mouse Squeak to meh. all good anwsers and we should fix this article and state only true info not some thing someone wished the MC has done :Yes, that's why the article is tagged for factorfiction. -ED 22:27, 26 March 2007 (UTC) I think that many text clues in Fall of Reach show some sort of unusually close friendship between Master Chief and Kelly as well as Master Chief being very protective of her. I think some sort of romantic attraction does exist between the two, although it isn't very developed since Master Chief and Kelly have physical augmentations dulling their sexual attraction and also just didn't have the normal psychological environment that helps develop romantic capacities as they were raised in a military setting. However, since both of them are now isolated from the UNSC (Kelly in Shield World and Chief lost in space) and have time to ponder their lives, it is reasonably possible that a mature romantic relationship will eventually be developed between the two should they reunite again (hopefully the planet Chief is drifting towards is Shield World). User:Heroic Wolf References I've added a load of references from First Strike - I thought it easier to have too many and remove them rather than have too few and trying to find them --Johnmcl7 04:24, 1 April 2007 (UTC) :Ok. Please remember to remove the FOF tags when you cite sources, too. --ED(talk)http://halofanon.wikia.com/wiki/Halo:_Shock_Front(shockfront) 22:32, 6 May 2007 (UTC) Trailer In this article, it says that inthe trailer you see them wearing naval uniforms... when in the trailer is this? :Right at the start. -The Dark Lord Azathoth 01:50, 27 July 2007 (UTC) To be honest, the whole introduction sounds like a rant about the trailer. I'm cutting it down - the speculation might need its own section. Honour Light Your Way - ' 'Kora ‘Morhek The Battle-Net '' 03:14, 20 October 2007 (UTC) This trailer was one of the first Halo 3 trailers i had seen, i had an idea that it might be spartan 117 and maybe another spartan while beeing trained on planet Reach, but this was an idea because i had just read some of the Halo novels. when at the start are they wearing naval uniforms?, or is it just what they are wearing when talking at the beginning? ...--78.150.170.23 18:07, 17 February 2008 (UTC) Spartans too slow? CPO Mendez mentions in the training facility on Reach Fall Of Reach: Page 71 that the Spartans could move in bursts of 55 kph, he also thought they could get faster as they adjusted to their alterations. Now i know running at 60kph is fast by human standards but it seems to me that this speed is too slow when in their Mjolnir armour it was the weight then surely reaction speed would be affected too? Why would they only get a 5kph speed increase from the Mjolnir armourit should AT LEAST double giving them a 120kmph speedwhen every other aspect is increased several fold? That was ''without the armour. Think about the added weight and effort required to move the armour, and and you probably have a much smaller figure. Specops306, ''Kora '' 19:21, 17 February 2008 (UTC) Micro Dyson Sphere Can Kelly and everyone else get out of the sphere please let me know? Well there has to be a way out since it was made to protect whoever is in it from the activation of the halos since none outside it will survive the activation of the rings SILENT ONE 16:46, 26 July 2008 (UTC) Wha? Somebody just put up that John has more Affection towards Cortana!?!? What the Hell? I just made it so it said Cortana instead of cortana just if you wondering why it says something about me making an edit(even check the history). I don't think John Wants to have Sex with a Computer! Weird Bum who made that up. Image used Wondering if the current image placed, Ghosts of Onyx's cover, is suitable to represent Kelly at all, since the Spartan shown in that image is more likely to be Kurt than her. Then again, this can be minor, since both Spartans appeared in Onyx, and as Spartans in general, showing them in their armor would suffice. Opinions?